pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldeen
/ |dexsinnoh=078 |dexcekalos=053 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=146 |evointo=Seaking |gen=Generation I |species=Goldfish Pokémon |egg1=Water 2 |body=03 |type=Water |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=33.1 lbs. |metweight=15.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Water Veil |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Goldeen (Japanese: トサキント Tosakinto) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Goldeen is a fish-like Pokémon, with long, billowing fins. It is colored orange and white. Goldeen also has a horn on its forehead which it uses to attack foes. Gender differences The male's horn is longer than the female's. Natural abilities Goldeen can have the ability Swift Swim or the ability Water Veil. Swift Swim increases Goldeen's Speed when it is raining. Water Veil prevents Goldeen from getting Burned. Despite its looks, its horn is extremely powerful. Evolution Goldeen evolves into Seaking at level 33. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 5 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 8 |Horn Attack|65|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 13 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 16 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 21 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 24 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 29 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 32 |'Waterfall'|80|100|15|Water|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 37 |Horn Drill|—|—|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 40 |[[Soak]]|—|100|20|Water|Status|Cute|2|1}} 45 |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug||Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Wailmer, Wailord|85|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 118 front.png |yspr = Y 118 front.png |grnspr = GR 118 front.png |gldspr = G 118 front.png |slvspr = S 118 front.png |cryspr = C 118 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 118 front.png |emeraldspr = E 118 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 118 front.png |dpspr = DP 118 front.png |dpsprf = DP 118f front.png |ptspr = Pt 118 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 118f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 118 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 118f front.png |bwspr = Goldeen BW.gif |b2w2spr = Goldeen BW.gif |xyspr = Goldeen XY.gif |xysprs = Goldeen Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Goldeen XY.gif |orassprs = Goldeen Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Misty's Goldeen}} At some point during her journey, Misty caught a Goldeen in Kanto. Trivia *Goldeen's color scheme resembles a koi, but its name and body shape seem to be based off a goldfish. *Goldeen's name is a mix of the words "golden" and "queen". *Despite having a 50/50 gender ratio, Goldeen has queen in the names of both the male and female. *Goldeen has similar cry to Caterpie's. *In the Beta release of Gold & Silver, Goldeen had a baby form known as Golppy. *In Super Smash Bros., Goldeen is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Splash. **However, Goldeen is unable to learn Splash in any form of main game. **Along with this, it is one of the two Pokémon that can be freed from a Master Ball despite not being Legendary or Mythical. It shares this trait with Zoroark. Origin Goldeen may be based on a koi or a goldfish. Its horn may be a reference to narwhals. Etymology Goldeen is a combination of golden and queen. It may also incorporate goldfish. Gallery 118Goldeen OS anime.png 118Goldeen OS anime 2.png 118Goldeen AG anime.png 118Goldeen Dream.png 118Goldeen Pokemon Stadium.png 118Goldeen Pokemon Colosseum.png 118Goldeen Pokémon HOME.png Goldeen trophy SSBM.png Goldeen trophy SSBB.png Goldeen trophy SSBWU.png Goldeen-GO.png SSBUGoldeen.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon